Race Against Time
by Moore12
Summary: Seth & Sara return to complete a dangerous mission: rescue the president of their planet. With horrible prophecies looming over them and a cruel man looking for them, will they be able to save him or die trying? Seth/OC, Sara/OC R&R! NEW CHAP UP!
1. Prologue

Hi guys! For some reason, I've decided to work on a full length fanfic about Race to Witch Mountain. I don't know, I just feel like there are so many different directions you can take it in. Basically, this is about a second mission, involving four new characters (who I own…) and some romance. I DO NOT OWN RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN (if I did, it would have been waaay different but that's water under the bridge) but I DO OWN THIS STORY LINE AND MY FOUR OCS.

If you're enjoying this, please review. I want to hear what you think! And a happy writer is one who gets reviews, and if I don't get any, I'm going to stop writing this and move on. It's that simple. So enjoy and R&R! ~Moore12~

**Race Against Time **

_**Prologue **_

_~Twelve years ago~ _

"_Daddy, are aliens real?" five year old Kyra O'Neill asked as she stared wide eyed up at the starry sky. She was so young, she could almost imagine aliens zipping through the sky in their spaceships, living in a world far from hers but not too dissimilar. _

_Her father, still youthful looking despite his graying hair, answered firmly, "Well, honey, I don't only believe in aliens; I know they're out there." _

"_Really?" Kyra's eyes grew as large as saucers and she stared in wonder at her father. When she had asked that question in school, the other students had just laughed at her. To her, it didn't make any sense that nobody believed because it only made sense that there were aliens out there somewhere. "Are they like us?" _

_Her father's eyes darkened and he said slowly, staring up at the sky as he did, "No, honey, they're not. They're not people…"_

_To Kyra, it looked like he was about to continue, but something stopped him midsentence. She wanted to probe him, ask him more questions since he seemed to know the answers to all her question, but didn't. To her surprise, her father continued gravelly, not really talking to his daughter anymore, "Aliens aren't your friends, Kyra; you can't trust them. They're not human…" _

_And, as a falling star streaked across the sky, Kyra wondered if it was an alien spaceship and hoped to meet one despite her father's warning. _

_~Three months ago~ _

_Scott O'Neill walked through the debris, searching for what he already knew was there. Yes, the public thought that this stretch of road had been shut down because of a spill of radioactive chemicals, but he knew better. No, what was really lurking out there was much more dangerous than any chemical. _

_That was when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He turned slowly and saw nothing but debris and dying, brown grass. Still, he signaled to his men to be careful as what they were looking for appeared to be nearby. _

"_Sir, over here!" he heard one of his scientists yell excitedly. _

_Knowing already what his scientist had encountered, O'Neill nods at his men who draw their guns. With that, he walked over to where his scientist and one of his assistants, a young man named Matt, stood. "Get back!" he ordered menacingly, lest they forget who was in charge of their entire operation. Some people still thought of that idiot Henry Burke as their leader but, clearly, he didn't have what it took, and O'Neill had taken the helm and wasn't about to relinquish his command. _

_Lying on the ground was their target. Despite the fact it was a humanoid—and appeared to be a middle-aged man—he knew better. Oh, he knew too well how wrong it would be to count that creature as a human. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he sneered down at the injured extraterrestrial. _

_There was blood all over—and it looked surprisingly like human blood to him—and O'Neill noted to himself that the subject was injured. I'll let the scientists handle that back at the mountain, he thought to himself. That was when the creature looked up at him, rage in his dark brown eyes, and growled, "Do you think you will get away with this?" _

_Laughing, O'Neill replied scornfully, "Oh, I know I will." And then he turned to his men and growled, "Drug him and take him away." _

"_Do you not know who I am?" the alien screamed as the men surrounded him. "I'm Nick, the leader of the…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because one of the scientists sticks a syringe in his neck and pushes the plunger down—releasing sedatives into his body. _

"_Well, welcome to America, you alien scum," O'Neill muttered to nobody in particular as he watched two of his assistants take their target away on a stretcher. _

_~Two months ago~ _

_Jack Bruno groaned exasperatedly as his 16 year old nephew defiantly took a puff of his cigarette. "Jimmy, didn't I tell you there's no smoking in my house?" he asked as he grabbed the cigarette out of his hand and ground it into the wooden floor with his boot. _

"_You're not my father!" Jimmy Hunter growled, his anger all too apparent. "And your fiancée isn't my mother!" _

_Jack just shook his head, wondering how it all came down to this. Slowly he responded, trying to be reasonable, "Don't you think we know that? You've made that all too clear. But you're still living under our roof, so you're going to follow our rules." _

_Jimmy stared at him, a sneer on his face, and shot back angrily, "What're you going to do about it?" _

_Why can't he be more like Seth? Jack wondered almost aloud, remembering the distrusting yet brave alien who he had eventually he won over. At least I was able to reach him… Finally, he muttered, not wanting to deal with this anymore, "Jimmy, you're grounded. Go upstairs and don't come down until I get you." _

_With that, Jimmy stormed upstairs, and moments later Jack heard the door to his room slam shut. Soon, his rock music was pulsing through the house. Sighing, Jack wished that, somehow, he would be able to reach his lost nephew before it was too late. He just really didn't see it happening… _

_~Present day~ _

_Their mission was clear. But, as they learned last time, sometimes things did not always go according to plan. Sara glanced nervously over at her older brother, who was calmly making the necessary adjustments in speed and angle to make their landing. "Are you certain we will not crash this time?" she asked worriedly, turning back to her own set of touch screens. _

"_We will be fine," Seth quickly answered, not even looking away from what he was doing. _

_Sighing, Sara thought back to the day they were told of their mission. The military had managed to trick the new president of their planet who was against the takeover of earth, Nick, into taking a "space cruise" around the planet. As soon as they had him in the ship, they shot it into space. With Nick—who was the wildly popular face of their parent's movement— out of the way, the military was able to seize control of the government with little resistance and were planning on taking over Earth. What the military didn't know? Nick had been wearing a tracking device. Intelligence confirmed the ship's destination: Earth. _

"_Are you alright, Sara?" Sara was torn from her thoughts by Seth, who was looking at her anxiously and vaguely confusedly. _

"_Yes, I am. And I am very excited to see Jack Bruno again." _

"_We cannot involve him," Seth said coldly, not even looking at his sister as he did. "This mission is much too dangerous." _

_Knowing her brother well enough to understand where he's coming from, Sara replied gently, "Seth, you said that last time. If it were not for him, we would be back at Witch Mountain being dissected like…frogs." She shuddered at the thought of it. _

"_I know," her brother muttered, seemingly knowing he had already been defeated. "However, we do not require his assistance…" _

_Trying to suppress a smile, Sara exclaimed, "Well, it is settled then. We will find Jack Bruno and ask for his help!" _

_Groaning, Seth didn't respond. He already knew his sister had won, and, besides, part of him knew that she was right. "Prepare for landing," he said calmly as he returned to his work. _

"_Is it not great to be back?" his sister asked nobody in particular as Seth steadied himself to land their craft without crashing. _

_No, Seth only thought bitterly to himself. Not in the least. _


	2. Return

Hi guys! Please R&R! If I don't get at least 2 reviews, I'm stopping, so if you like it, say something. I really want to hear what you think! Thanks! ~Moore12~

P.S. I own the four new OCs introduced in this chapter too AND the storyline but don't own Race to Witch Mountain.

_**Return **_

_~Three months ago~ _

_Hailed as heroes, they returned to their planet. Not everybody was happy to see them return safely, however. The general—a ruthless individual named Jacob—knew that, to be able to accomplish his goal of invading Earth, he needed them out of the way. Far out of the way—possibly somewhere he would never see their faces again. Jacob was not naïve, no he was far from it—he knew how his world worked all too well—and he knew only one way he could eliminate them... _

_Have them sent on a pointless mission. But it had to be a mission that seemed vital for he knew the peace loving faction was not as dumb as he would have hoped. So, he did something drastic—something that could be seen as treason and could, possibly, see him executed. But he had heard a prophecy, from a well respected elder, and he decided the risk was well worth the reward. _

_And, as he watched the spaceship with the president of his planet (a mere figurehead he knew) locked inside shoot into the sky, he hoped they would take the bait. Somehow, he already knew they would… _

Jimmy

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I shouted angrily as I stormed down the stairs. Jack and Alex were upstairs, most likely working out a sequel to their stupid book, and I had been assigned door duty. Of course, when it was my turn, somebody had to start banging on the door like their life depended on it.

I got to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me was this short blonde wearing a pink collared shirt and torn blue jeans. "Jimmy Hunter, we must speak to your uncle, Jack Bruno."

Weird, I thought to myself. Who the heck talks like that? Not wanting to deal with this little girl—probably just trying to sell us her pitiful cookies—I growled, "Look, sweetie, we don't want any of your cookies. Beat it!"

"Cookies?" the girl replied, a confused expression on her face.

That was when a boy—with the same blonde hair—pushed by her and glared at me. He had this look in his icy blue eyes like he wanted to kill me. "You do not seem to understand what my sister is asking," he growled at me.

"Oh, I'm scared," I mocked him, not falling for his tough guy act because I'd seen it a thousand times. "You want to start something with me?"

Looking over at his brother, a scared look on her face, the girl said warningly, "Seth, do not…"

Too late for that, sweetie, I thought as I took a swing at the boy. When my fist hit him, it didn't feel like it had hit flesh. No, it felt like it had hit sold rock. "Ow! What's your problem, man?" I screamed indignantly as I grabbed my injured hand.

He didn't answer; he just pushed by me like he owned the place. Looking at me sympathetically, the girl slipped in behind him. "Hey! I didn't tell you to come in!" I yelled after them, already knowing there was nothing I could do to stop them. Before I knew it, they were running up the stairs.

Who the heck are they? I wondered as I listened to Jack and Alex greeted them almost giddily like stupid teenage girls (Alex even screamed "Back so soon?"). And what are they doing here?

Sara

Noticing that Seth was growing uneasy, I stopped our happy reunion. I wished that it could just go on forever—because it was nice to feel so loved and not have to think about anything serious—but I had the feeling he was going to hurt somebody if it went on too much longer. "Jack Bruno, I hate to stop this so quickly…"

I was unable to finish by thought because my brother cut me off and finished my thought, "But we need to discuss something of the upmost importance with you."

Smiling at Seth warmly—something he did not seem to even notice—Jack replied, "Some things never change, do they, Alex?"

Alex laughed, and I did to, understanding his joke. Only Seth sat there, a confused expression on his face, without responding. When we were finished, he continued edgily, "We have reason to believe that the ship of the president of our planet crashed near this location. Based on signals acquired from his tracking device, he is being held in Witch Mountain."

"So let me guess? You two have to go in there and save him, am I right?" Jack exclaimed, a happy look on his face. "And you need our help like last time!"

Glad to see that he was responding to our request with excitement, I answered, "Yes, you are right. We need…"

Once again, Seth did not allow me to finish my thought. "All we need is for you to drive us to and from the target destination. You will not be coming in with us."

Jack and Alex stared at the edge in my brother's voice and how he put all of the emphasis on the word "not." A worried expression on her face, Alex asked slowly, "Is there something wrong, Seth?"

"The mission is too dangerous," Seth stated coldly, his face merely an expressionless mask. "That is all."

Knowing that I was not going to get to speak so long as Seth was in the room, I did not clarify his pointed statement. I did not care what he thought—I wanted to tell Jack and Alex the truth, even though it would be painful.

"Alright, if that's how you want it," Jack said hesitantly, glancing from Seth to me. I nodded at him to assure him that his suspicions were correct, that there was far more to this story. Oh, there was so much more…

Kyra 

As I walked quickly down the corridor, I wondered what exactly my father was after. Next to me walked my personal bodyguard, a nice enough twenty one year old named Dan, and he knew me well enough to not say anything when I was thinking.

When I got to my destination, I opened the door by scanning my ID card and let myself in. Dan followed close behind, as my father had given him specific instructions to "take good care of me" on this particular "mission." My mission? Get some information out of a subject who wouldn't talk to anybody. Because, for some reason, Daddy thought he'd talk to me.

"You sure 'bout this?" Dan asked in his thick, Southern drawl. "'Cause ya can still back out."

"No, it's alright, Dan, I'm game," I answered quickly, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the subject.

Almost immediately after we walked into the small, padded cell, a voice asked bitterly: "What are you doing here? Are you here to run more tests?"

Even though my father always told me, from the time I was little, that aliens are not people, he sure sounded like a person. The subject in question was a tall man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes—the color of the sky. If he wasn't an alien and was a person, he would have been probably 45 years old. His name: Nick. All we had gotten out of him at that point was that he was the president of his planet and needed to be released to stave off an invasion of earth. Daddy didn't believe him and neither did I. It was my job to figure out where he was from and what he was really doing here. "No, I'm not," I said sweetly, getting ready to slip into character. "Why would I do something like that to you?"

Dan snickered, and I shot him a warning look. He was nice but slow on the uptake, which wasn't what I needed at that moment. I returned my attention to Nick but he didn't come out of the corner of his cell or even look up at us. Exhaustedly, he responded, "Well, what do you want then?"

"I want to know all about your planet!" I exclaimed, finding it all too easy to slide back into the excited young girl I used to be. "Can you tell me, pretty please?"

I thought it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. But he was too smart for us. He didn't answer, and he just sat there in silence while I waited for an answer. Finally, I gave up and beckoned for Dan to follow me out of the cell. The moment the door slammed shut behind us,

Dan muttered, "Yer diddy was wrong 'bout 'im."

"Yeah, he was," I looked away from him and murmured. And part of me knew that wasn't the least of what he was wrong about.

Jack

"What do you think's wrong with Seth?" I asked Alex as I undressed to get ready to get some sleep. We had already sorted out where everybody was going to sleep (Seth got the couch downstairs, and Kate got the spare bedroom) and I just felt exhausted.

Alex shook her head and answered, "I don't know, Jack. We're going to have to wait and see, I guess."

Trying to keep from groaning because I was really hoping she had some answers, I muttered, "Alright then. Maybe Sara will say something."

"God, I hope it's not the Siphon again," Alex moaned as she lay down in bed. "I don't think I could take another one of those."

But something told me that wasn't it. No, whatever was wrong, whatever Seth was hiding, it was something worse than a Siphon. "I don't think that's it," I told Alex, leaving out that I thought it was really bad to not worry her. "I just hope they tell us so we know what we're getting into. I hate driving blind, you know?"

She only smiled in response, and I got into bed too. And I hoped the day would come quick so I could find out the truth.

_~Eleven years ago~ _

"_Do you not see the mark?" the old, wrinkled elder pointed accusingly at the small black mark on the otherwise flawless white skin. "Do you not know what it means?" _

_Holding her son's hand tightly, the female replied icily, "If you expect me to believe those old tales, you do not think very much of me. Everybody knows they are not real." _

_He was so confused—and terrified, actually—to be facing down an elder like this. And she was an elder who was seen as wise and reliable by everybody in their village too. But his mother did not seem scared, so that comforted him slightly. Then the elder shrieked angrily, "That mark is the mark of the one who will bring destruction to our planet! He will kill us all!" _

_Quickly, his mother led him away, and he was left, at a mere five years old, to wonder what it all meant. "Sweetie," she told him as she pulled him away, away from the accusing eyes of the elder and the crowd who had gathered to watch, "make sure nobody ever sees that, okay?" _

"_Okay," he promised, knowing better than to ask the question that would haunt him for years… _


	3. Heroes and Villains

Hi! Hope you're enjoying this. If you are, please review! For all you looking for some romance, that's coming soon. As always, R&R! ~Moore12~

P.S. I own Stephen and Sandra, FYI! (Lol I keep adding characters…)

_**Heroes and Villains**_

_~Seven months ago~ _

"_But he is only a child!" the male growled as he paced in his cell, not looking over at his wife. "We cannot send him on this mission!" _

_The female sighed, staring at the gray, stone wall, and replied, "Look, Stephen, we do not have much of a choice. And, besides, you do remember the prophecy, do you not?" _

_Stephen turned around and glared at her angrily. "He is my son, prophecy or not! And I thought you did not believe those old tales, Sandra…" _

_Looking up at her husband, Sandra answered icily, "It does not matter now. If we do not send him, our planet will go to war, and millions will lose their lives." _

_As she watched Stephen bow his head, she knew she had him beat. After a moment of silence, he muttered, not even trying to hide the sadness in his voice, "Alright then. We will send him."_

_Sandra smiled. Good, she thought to herself. This has to be done. _

Alex

"What do you all want for breakfast?" I asked as I looked up from the orange juice I was pouring for Jack and Jimmy. For once, I hoped Jimmy would actually come down to eat with us, but I doubted he would. I could hear his music coming from upstairs, and I sighed because it meant we wouldn't be seeing him for awhile.

Sara glanced over at Seth and answered for them both, "Whatever Jack is having, we will too."

Starting to laugh, Jack grinned and exclaimed, "Then I hope you two like hamburgers for breakfast!"

"I still don't understand how you can eat that for breakfast!" I exclaimed, trying not to start laughing myself. Because I knew there was something wrong that the kids weren't telling us, and I didn't want to act like everything was fine.

We sat in a very uncomfortable silence for a moment before Sara said unusually seriously, "We greatly appreciate your kindness. However, we cannot stay long…" She paused for a moment as if expecting Seth to cut her off but he didn't say a word so she continued, "for it is vital that we complete our mission and return home as quickly as we can."

Exchanging glances with Jack, I responded, "That's alright, Sara. We wouldn't want to keep you from whatever it is you have to do."

"And we're ready to help you however you need us to!" Jack grinned. I knew he was ready for some action. Since Sara and Seth left, not much has happened, that's for sure.

Finally breaking his icy silence, Seth just said sharply, "That will not be necessary."

Sighing exasperatedly, Jack slammed his hand on the table and yelled, "Alright! I've had enough of this! Seth, what's the matter with you?"

"Jack…" I stopped what I was doing and walked over to where he was sitting. As I rested my hand on his shoulder, I whispered in his ear, "Yelling at him isn't going to make him say anything. You know that."

He only muttered, "It worked last time."

To my surprise, when I looked up Jimmy was taking a seat next to Sara. That was when I realized for the first time the music was off. "Hey, Jimmy," I greeted him, hoping that would somehow make him feel more comfortable. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Glaring up at me, he only growled, "Some answers. Like, who the heck are they?"

Something was telling me it was going to be a long day.

Seth 

I could not understand why we had to waste our time there when nobody there could be of assistance to us. I had tried to explain to Sara countless times that it was not like last time. And, yet, she seemed to believe that nothing has changed. My frustration growing, I took it out on that irritating teenage boy named Jimmy. "We do not need to explain ourselves to the likes of you," I growled, leaning over Sara to prove my point. "You could not possibly understand."

"See, this is what I mean!" Jimmy exclaimed, a look that I could not read on his face. Sometimes, I wished that I had Sara's gift of telepathy. "Who the heck are these freaks?"

"Jimmy, it's complicated," Jack began, being far too nice for that fool. "You read our book, right?"

Starting to laugh—like what Jack had said was funny which it was not—Jimmy said rather sarcastically, "You expect me to believe these two kids are the aliens in your story? Which, in case you forgot, is fiction!"

Sara glanced at me warningly, and I knew she must have read my thoughts. _Sorry_, I thought unapologetically. _I just think we would be better off if I knocked him out for awhile. _She then turned to Jack and said, "He, like you did, requires some sort of proof."

_Oh come on! _I thought miserably. _We do not have to explain anything to him. _Ignoring me as usual, Sara used her powers to lift all the silverware off of the table. As she made the silverware levitate, she turned to Jimmy and explained kindly, "Jimmy Hunter, we are indeed not from your planet. And what your guardians wrote is true." She then continued, looking at him sympathetically, "Why must you take your anger at losing your parents out on those who love you most?"

"How…How did you know that?" Jimmy stuttered, seemingly more shocked that Sara could read his mind than that she could make objects levitate. _Sara, stop being so nice to him_, I thought, hoping that she was, for once, listening to me. _We do not have time for this. _

Smiling at him warmly, Sara answered, "I have the gift of telepathy as well. My brother can control his molecular density to be able to phase through objects and withstand the greatest of impacts."

I could not take it anymore. Why are we wasting our valuable time? I wondered. And if she cares about them so much, why does she want to involve them in this mission? I stood up and left, not caring what anybody thought. They could not understand anyway.

O'Neill 

"When dealing with these creatures, sometimes it is necessary to think outside the box," I began, looking out over my scientists. I had called this meeting explain a new policy I had made largely to deal with our most uncooperative subject, a humanoid EVE that insisted we call it "Nick." "They aren't humans, like us, so sometimes it becomes necessary to use force."

Was I expecting a negative backlash in regards to my new idea? Yes, I was. But I needed them to understand that the use of force against extraterrestrials was part of the job. I continued, gesturing to an image of a humanoid alien that was on the screen behind me, "It is our job to answer the difficult questions about live outside of our galaxy. And, when given an opportunity, we must take it. After all, it isn't every day an alien is dumb enough to crash on our planet."

I got some laughs for that joke, but I quickly silenced the crowd so I could keep talking. Coming after that was the part they needed to hear, and I wanted their complete focus. "Washington has entrusted us with dealing with their more delicate problems. I know under previous commands, this facility has failed to live up to the expectations that come with our responsibility. That is why I am authorizing the use of force against any extraterrestrial that won't talk."

I let that point sink in for a moment before continuing forcefully to drive the point home. "Remember, people, it doesn't matter what they look like. They aren't people. They don't have feelings. Washington expects results from this facility, and they're going to get them. Do I make myself clear?"

After watching most of my scientists nod their assent, I dismissed them. After everybody had exited the room, my daughter, Kyra, who was working to become a scientist capable of handling aliens, ran up to me. "You were great, Daddy!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. "You had them all believing you!"

Smiling at my daughter, I laughed, "Hey, they may be some of the brightest in the business, but they always fall for great speeches."

"Don't get too cocky," Kyra chuckled as she adjusted my tie. "You looked funny with your tie all messed up while you were giving your speech."

As I started to laugh myself, I teased her, "Hey, don't talk to your commanding officer like that! It doesn't matter that you're my daughter, I'm still your boss."

"Alright, Dad," Kyra grinned. "If you say so."

We said our goodbyes so that she could get back to work. And, as I watched her go, I couldn't be more proud of her. I'm glad she's on my side, I thought happily. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if she wasn't…

Jimmy 

With her brother out of the way—probably gone off to pout or something the weirdo—I decided to make my move. I mean, hey, she was kind of cute. Before I was able to, Sara turned and asked seriously, "Why do you wish to yawn so you can 'make your move?'"

Alex raised her eyebrows at me knowingly, and Jack busted up laughing like he thought it was funny I was trying to hit on the alien. "Jimmy, I'm sorry, buddy, but I think Sara's a little out of your league," he exclaimed as he laughed.

Turning bright red with embarrassment, I protested, "Oh come on, I was joking!"

Before I could say anything else, I heard a huge bang come from outside. Almost immediately, Jack sprang to his feet and gestured for Alex and Sara (and me too, I realized) to get behind him. We made it out of the kitchen and into the foyer, but I couldn't see what was wrong or what had made that sound.

"What was that?" I whispered, hoping somebody had answers. Sara just glanced at me, a nervous look on her face, and Alex shook her head.

"We're about to find out," Jack answered as he grabbed a baseball bat from the corner.

_~Seven months ago~ _

"_You cannot leave me here!" his sister exclaimed as she stood in his way. "I am going too, whether you like it or not!" _

_Pausing—starting to feel defeated because he never seemed to be able to win arguments with his sister—the young male growled, "Mom and Dad do not want you to go, Sara. I am sorry."_

_Sara just put her hands on her hips and said defiantly, "You really expect me to allow you to go all the way to Earth on your own, Seth?"_

"_It is too dangerous. Mom and Dad said you cannot go," Seth answered slowly as he moved to push past her and into the ship. He couldn't allow her to go on this mission because he knew why his parents were so intent on sending him alone. But he couldn't tell Sara the truth. _

_Sara just smiled at him, a triumphant look on her face. "Mom and Dad are not here to stop me, Seth. And, besides, it takes two to pilot that ship." _

_Knowing that she had won as usual, Seth motioned for her to come with him. And all he could do was hope that she wouldn't get hurt… _


	4. Questions

_The review button is calling your name… It's saying: "Please review or Seth doesn't get a girlfriend" JK…or am I? _

_In all seriousness, I hope you're enjoying this. And I really want to hear what you think. So please review! Thanks! ~Moore12~ _

**Questions **

_~Thirteen years ago~_

"_What are you trying to tell me, Mrs. Morris?" the man sneered, not even trying to hide his rage. "Are you saying that my daughter isn't normal?" _

_Mrs. Morris looked at him exasperatedly and answered, "No, Mr. O'Neill, I didn't say that. All I said was that Kyra spends most of her time by herself. She doesn't play with the other children at all."_

_O'Neill returned her stare with a furious glare. He wasn't about to listen to this nobody preschool teacher tell him there was something wrong with his daughter. "Look, Mrs. Morris, I appreciate your concern, but you're wrong. Do you get that?" _

_He was surprised when Mrs. Morris looked at him sympathetically and asked, "Have you considered hiring a nanny?" _

_And then he knew what she was suggesting, and he resented her all the more. _

Jack 

I motioned for everybody to stop because I knew I had to face whatever was out there alone. As usual, Sara picked up on what I was thinking and whispered angrily, "Jack Bruno, I am not about to allow you to go out there alone."

"Fine," I whispered back, making sure to let her know that her reading my mind again had irritated me. And then I turned to Alex and Jimmy and ordered, "Stay here."

With that, Sara and I walked outside. There was nothing there as far as I could tell, but Sara seemed to know something was wrong because she breathed, "Seth!"

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stopped dead. If she knew what was waiting for us, I figured it would be better to know that not know.

Sara didn't answer me, as usual, and instead rushed by me to go around to the side of the house. "Not again!" I exclaimed to nobody in particular.

I quickly caught up to Sara, and, when we turned the corner to go into the backyard, I saw something that almost made me panic. There standing in my perfectly landscaped backyard was a Siphon. And clinging to that Siphon for dear life? Seth. "Darn it, not my lawn!" I groaned as I went to help Seth.

But, before I got there to put a few dents in the darn lawn killer with my baseball bat, the Siphon just fell over. It dropped to the ground and hit with a large crash. Seth, who had jumped off right before it fell, landed on his feet right in front of me and growled, "What word in we do not require your assistance do you not get?"

Ignoring that, I asked, trying not to yell at him for all the good reasons I could think of, "Where did it come from?"

"Space," Seth muttered sarcastically as he knelt down by the Siphons side.

Finally Sara spoke. For awhile there, it was almost like she wasn't even there. "Seth, when did you learn how to do that?"

Her brother only shrugged as he removed a large chip from inside a casing on the Siphon's back. Looking at it for a moment, he pocketed it without saying a word. So he's not even talking to his own sister, I thought, starting to wonder what was wrong with that kid. What could he be hiding?

I knew right away that Sara had been reading my thoughts when she said, "Seth, we must tell them the truth."

Standing up, Seth just glared at her and snarled, "That is not necessary."

"Seth," Sara groaned exasperatedly, "please. We cannot leave them in the dark."

"Oh, yes we can," Seth just laughed as he walked away.

Sara 

Sitting at the table with Alex, Jack and Jimmy, I decided it was in our best interest—regardless of what my brother wanted to believe—to tell them the truth. Besides, Seth was not there to stop me so I could do whatever I wanted. Jimmy, who was sitting beside me, had put his hand on my hand. I stopped to read his thoughts for a moment and realized that he only did that because he was worried about me. Humans can be so cute, I could not help but think as I smiled over at him to let him know I noticed his hand there. And then I stopped myself because I could not allow my feelings to cloud my judgment.

"Okay, Sara, what did you want to tell us?" Jack asked as he looked at me with a concerned expression on his face.

Clearing my throat to prepare myself for our long story, I wondered what Seth would think about me going behind his back like this. For some reason, I did not really care about his feelings. "Jack Bruno, you were right to believe there is far more to our story this time than last time. And I apologize for my brother's behavior. He is just…he is just under a lot of stress."

Alex—a very concerned look on her face—cut me off and questioned, "What's bothering him so much? Is he alright?"

I could not really find the right words to explain what was wrong with my brother so I did my best. It was all I could do. I continued, trying to emphasize that what I was saying was vitally important, "Before we left on our mission, one of the elders received a sign. Now, on our planet, the elders are greatly respected and their words are thought of as being the truth regardless of what they are truly saying. This elder claimed to have received a sign that foretells this mission ending in death…What was worse was that, when she saw Seth and I, she collapsed and started screaming, 'Five will go in to save one and only five will come out! Blood will be shed, and a life will be lost!'"

When I paused, it was Jimmy who asked the question I had been dreading. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" he asked as he squeezed my hand tighter. I could almost feel my face turning red when he did that.

"Of course not," I answered brusquely, hoping to not be asked any more questions. And then I continued, ready to explain my brother's behavior, "However, Seth does. Seth has always been…rather superstitious. I do not understand why, but he is."

Both Jack and Alex looked extremely worried, but Jimmy did not anymore. He smiled at me and exclaimed, "Your brother's just being stupid. You're right not to believe any of that junk."

Suddenly Jack muttered, clearly not speaking to anybody in particular, "Can't these kids stay out of trouble?"

No, I thought sadly. Trouble just always seems to find us wherever we go…

Kyra 

"Well, what do ya think of that?" Dan asked as we walked down the hallway. I was on my way to a meeting to determine a date for termination of the subject "Nick."

"What do I think of what?" I teased as I already knew what he was asking me about.

But he surprised me. I thought he was going to ask me about terminating "Nick" but instead he clarified, "What do ya think 'bout yer diddy lettin' us use force on 'em aliens?"

Shoot, I thought bitterly. I really didn't want to talk about that. Still, I couldn't leave him hanging, so I replied shortly, "Sometimes you just have to do things that don't seem right to fulfill Washington's wishes."

Dan looked down at me, his blue eyes filled with sadness, and muttered sorely, "I thought ya was different."

What? I thought, shock shooting through me. He thought I was "different"—what was that supposed to mean? I didn't answer because I really didn't want to have that conversation, and we walked the rest of the way to the conference room in silence.

When we got there, I ordered Dan to wait outside even though I normally allowed him to come into the room with me. He muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch, but I didn't care to figure out what was bothering him. I had more important things to worry about, after all. "Kyra!" a scientist named Dr. Wheeler who had literally just received his doctorate greeted me sarcastically. "It's so kind of you to show up on time for a change!"

Ignoring him—because I knew why he had a problem with him—I sat down and said to my friend, a younger scientist just starting out like me named Mike, "What's up?"

That was when I heard a commotion coming from outside. I went to look out the window, and I saw something that nearly tore my heart in two. "Dan," I breathed as I rushed towards the door, only to be grabbed and nearly thrown into a corner by Dr. Wheeler. "No!"

Alex

"So, what do you think about all that?" I asked Jack after Jimmy left with Sara to go show her something. I didn't catch what he wanted to show her, but I was glad he was at least opening up to someone even if it was someone who wouldn't be staying here forever.

Sighing deeply, Jack replied, "I think Seth's hiding something that Sara didn't mention."

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed, trying to figure out what exactly he was implying. "Sara told us everything already. I bet he's just worried about us."

As he shook his head slowly, Jack said softly, "Alex, he disarmed a Siphon. Since when could he do that?"

"So? He learned something new when he went home. What do you want me to tell you, Jack?"

For a moment, Jack didn't reply. Finally, he muttered, sounding rather defeated, "Alright, Alex, I guess you're right. I just don't like the sound of all this…"

I had to agree with him. If the prophecy Sara had told us about was, in fact, going to come true, somebody was going to die. That was when I suggested something I never thought I would. "Maybe we should just do what Seth told us to. You know, drop them and get out?"

"I didn't abandon them last time; I'm not going to abandon them this time. End of discussion." Jack answered stubbornly. I knew right then that there was no turning back…

_~Twenty years ago~ _

_He was 16 years old, and he was suddenly alone in the world. Well, in a way that wasn't fair, he had always been alone in the world. But now, the reality of his situation was really sinking in, and he had to wonder where his life was going to take him. _

_He needed to get away—get away from everything and find a new life for himself. Because he was alone in the world and he needed to take care of himself. So, he left everything behind—left behind the foster homes and the other foster children he had to stay with—and ran. _

_It was all he could do, after all. He had been abandoned… _


	5. Just Believe

_I don't own the Alien franchise which is briefly mentioned in this chapter. I don't own Race to Witch Mountain either but I do own ALL MY OCS. _

_The review button is still calling your name. It's still saying "if you don't review Seth doesn't get a girlfriend" Maybe it's serious lol… _

_Enjoy the latest chapter! ~Moore12~ _

**Just Believe **

_~Two and a half months ago~_

_He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It felt like his entire world had been torn apart. Standing in front of his new home (if he could even make himself call it that), he wondered what was going to happen to him. For the first time in ages, he didn't know. _

_There were too many changes, and they were happening far too fast. First of all, moving from California to Nevada was, well, an experience, especially given what he had just gone through. And, even though part of him knew he could trust his new guardians, he didn't want to. No, he didn't understand why this was happening to him, and he resented the world and everyone in it. _

_Because why should he have to suffer? Why did he have to lose the two people in the world who really cared about him? He was only 16 years old, and, well, he didn't understand why this had to happen to him. _

_And, more than anything, he wanted everything to go back to the way things were…_

Jimmy

Watching her look around my room, I had to wonder why I was feeling the way I was feeling. My heart was racing, and I just felt this need to impress her in any way I possibly could. "So, you like it?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

Smiling at me kindly, Sara—the alien, I kept reminding myself—answered, "I think that it is very nice, Jimmy Hunter."

"You can just call me Jimmy," I laughed, trying to act as natural as I could. What's with the "Jimmy Hunter" this and "Jimmy Hunter" that? I had to wonder for a moment. But what I wondered more was why I felt so…so interested. No, that's not the right word…

Looking slightly nervous, Sara said, "Okay, Jimmy…" She had to stop herself from adding "Hunter," I could tell because she blushed.

I started to laugh because I couldn't help myself and exclaimed, "Hey, whatever you want to call me is alright with me!"

After a rather awkward silence where we just looked at each other, Sara said softly, her voice filled with sympathy, "You really miss them, do you not?"

Realizing right away what she was talking about, I felt even more awkward. I didn't want to talk about that with anybody (and especially not her). So I just answered, "Yeah, I guess."

With that, Sara walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. As she put her arm around my shoulders, she said gently, "Jimmy Hunter, some things are just outside of our control. Why is it that you blame yourself for their deaths when you had nothing to do with them?"

Maybe now's the time to actually talk about it, I thought to myself. Because I don't think she's going to let up… So I answered, starting to feel sad again (a feeling I hadn't let myself feel in awhile), "I know it's not my fault. But…sometimes things are complicated, you know? If they hadn't had to pick me up from soccer practice then maybe…"

Before I can finish my thought, Sara cut me off. Smiling at me, she explained, "Jimmy…you cannot blame yourself for the accident that ended your mom and dad's lives. It is not because of you they died. And feeling sad does not make you vulnerable, you are aware of this, yes?"

This mind reading business is kind of annoying, I had to think. But then, realizing what she was really telling me, I actually started to feel better. So I smiled at her and said, trying to show her how grateful I was she explained it to me like that, "Thanks, Sara, I needed to hear that."

I was about to say more but was interrupted by the last person I wanted to see. Still acting like he owned the place, Seth walked into my room saying, "Sara, are you in here?" And when he saw us sitting together, her arm around my shoulders, he just muttered "I should have known" and walked out with that thundercloud still over his head.

"Seth, wait!" Sara got up and ran after him, and, once again, I was left sitting alone in my room. Shoot, I thought as I lit another cigarette.

Seth

Sara, of course, rushed after me, but I did not really wish to talk to her. "Seth, wait!" she exclaimed as she rushed after me. "It was not what you are thinking it is!"

_Sure_, I thought bitterly, knowing she would hear it. "You have to believe me!" she yelled, her voice beginning to become angry.

Feeling even more frustrated than ever, I turned around and spat, not even trying to control myself anymore, "Is this how little you care about our mission? If you are not going to take it seriously, you should just stay here!"

I knew I had hit a raw nerve with that remark, and it felt good. I knew right then that I had to use this opportunity to achieve what I so badly wanted to. However, Sara seemed to have realized what my true intentions were because she glared at me and snarled, "If you think you are going to use this as an excuse to keep me from going with you, you are wrong! Stop trying to protect me all the time, Seth! I do not need protected!"

That is not the problem, I thought sadly. I was not at all surprised when she continued because I knew she had picked up on that thought even though I had not wanted her to. "Seth, you and I both know that prophecy is not true! You cannot possibly believe in that nonsense!"

"But it is the truth," I whispered, not wanting anybody but her to hear that. "It is the truth, and you are the one who will not admit to being wrong."

Sighing exasperatedly, she then growled back, lowering her voice as well, "Seth, look at me. The prophecy is a lie. Stop allowing it to impact your decisions and how you act." And then she continued, her voice little more than a whisper now, "Or is there something else you are not telling me?"

Knowing her well enough to know that she would not wait for me to respond and would read my mind instead, I started thinking about home. I thought about our parents, and I wondered what they were doing. I hoped that they were well. When Sara groaned in frustration, I knew that I had won. And I was glad because I did not know what would happen if she found out that there was something else. Something far more dangerous…

O'Neill

"We were able to capture the subject before it escaped the building, sir," my number two man, Patrick Dawes, said seriously as we walked to the interrogation room.

I was so furious, I didn't even answer him. I was only plotting what I was going to do to that creature, that creature that could have killed my daughter. Dawes, as if knowing I wasn't going to answer, continued, "There were no fatalities, but Dan Fischer was injured."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," I snapped, still trying to figure out what exactly I was going to do to make that creature regret ever trying to escape for the rest of its life. "He is my daughter's personal bodyguard."

After the alien had been detained, I had gone to see if my daughter was okay. Kyra was very upset, and she kept asking me over and over if Dan was going to be alright. At that moment, I didn't know. "He can't die!" she wailed, starting to cry. "If he died, it would be my fault!" I told her that Dan would be fine, but I wasn't sure. And that alien was going to pay for what it had done. I would make sure of it.

Dawes looked at me suspiciously for a moment and then said slowly, "Sir, I would suggest not doing anything that you will regret at a later date. It's not…"

Not wanting to be lectured by one of my men, I cut him off by saying gruffly, "Dawes, don't insult my intelligence. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Dawes answered, and I was happy to see that I had intimidated him.

When we made it to the interrogation room, two well armed guards were waiting for me. Without acknowledging them, I opened the door to the room with my keycard and then beckoned for them to follow me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I taunted as I walked into the room. "Not so tough now, are you?"

The subject in question was a creature that looked somewhat like one of aliens out of the Alien franchise. The only difference was that it had eyes that were very similar to the eyes that people have and that it was a dark green. Even though it was rather intimidating, I wasn't scared of it. Years of experienced had taught me that as long as you had a gun and the alien didn't, you would be okay. It hissed at me angrily, but I just laughed. "Don't think I'm going to let you live. 'Cause I'm not. You broke my one and only rule, and you're going to pay for it."

And, as I signaled for the guards to take care of the nuisance, the creature wailed. But I didn't care. No, it was going to pay for what it had done…

Jack

When Sara stormed downstairs, I knew something was wrong. I had never seen her so angry before, and I knew almost right away that Seth probably had something to do with it.

"Sara, what's wrong?" I asked as I got off the couch and turned off the TV.

She didn't answer me—that seemed to be a theme of this visit—and instead stormed into the kitchen. Alex looked at me and got up to go after her, and I let her. She'll probably handle it better than I can, I thought, wondering when Seth and Sara started acting their age.

That was when Seth came running down the stairs. He looked unusually determined, and, when he saw me, he walked right over and said coldly, "We will be requiring your transportation services immediately."

"So that's it?" I asked, not even trying to hide that he was pissing me off. "Hey, I don't drive a cab anymore; I don't have to take you anywhere."

Looking at me with this confused look on his face, Seth paused and then growled, "Fine. We do not need your assistance anyway."

He was about to walk away, but I grabbed him by his arm and said threateningly, "That's what you said last time. And where would you be right now if I hadn't saved you? Right…you'd be rotting in that house, killed by that Siphon."

Seth narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't answer. But then he said, his voice actually filled with compassion, "I do not want you, Alex or Jimmy to get hurt. Why can you not understand that?"

With that, he walked into the kitchen to get Sara. Knowing what was going to happen, I yelled after him, "Alright! I'll drive you there!"

Why can't I say no to those two kids? I had to wonder.

_~Two years ago~ _

"_What is that?" his classmate and girlfriend asked as she pointed—a disgusted look on her face—at the small black mark on his shoulder. He wished then she had never taken off his shirt while they were making out. _

_Starting to feel both nervous and ashamed, the boy answered uneasily, "It is nothing." _

_She wrinkled her nose at him and asked the question he had been dreading, "That is not what I think it is, is it?" _

"_It is nothing," he repeated, starting to feel like he was going to throw up. "It is nothing at all. You have to believe me, Clarissa." _

_Clarissa just stared at him for a moment and then growled, "We are through." _

_And all he could do was hope that she would not tell everyone… _


	6. Author's Note

_To my readers- _

_I'm sorry if you were enjoying this, but I'm putting it on hold until further notice. I'm not going to take it down, and it would be great to get some reviews on it. If I get some reviews, I might even continue writing it as I really do enjoy the storyline that I put together and all my OCs (who, by the way, I still own). So for all you readers out there who want me to keep writing this, reveiw. Thanks, guys. _

_Once again, I'm very sorry. I've decided to move on but am up to continuing this if you want me to. So, until further notice, this is officially on hold. My apologies. _

_~Moore12~ _


	7. Nobody Breaks In

_Your reviews (and watching Race to Witch Mountain yet again) inspired me…Thanks to Jane-Volturi'24, Differentbutunique, and my mermaidia cove for reviewing. And, as always, please review. I really do like hearing what you think… ~Moore12~ _

_**Nobody Breaks In **_

_~Sixteen years ago~ _

"_You can't leave now!" the man yelled defiantly as he cornered her up against the fridge in their small apartment. "You can't leave your own daughter! I won't let you!" _

_For somebody who was cornered by a furious and rather intimidating man, she didn't look it. In fact, she looked oddly calm. Smiling at him, she replied gently to what she knew were idle threats, "I have to, Scott. I am sorry, but that is the way it must be." _

"_Really? This is how it has to be?" Scott raged as he grabbed her by her wrist and got right into her face. Sneering at her cruelly, he continued, his voice growing louder and even more defiant, "You're just going to leave me and your daughter!" _

"_Why do you not understand I have to, Scott?" the woman asked gently, wiggling free of his grasp with ease. "You always knew I was not going to stay forever." _

_When she saw that he had begun to cry, her heart sank. Between sobs, he asked, his voice quivering horribly with the effort, "Then why did you have to lead me on?" _

_She didn't want to leave, but she knew all too well she had to. Grasping the opportunity he had presented her by breaking down, she slipped by him. Without even saying goodbye, she turned and slipped away, leaving behind a broken man she had made her husband and a father…_

Alex

"We're leaving right now?" I asked, not even able to hide my surprise. I had never expected that Sara and Seth would be leaving so soon after they got here, but I guessed that they had to. After all, a Siphon had already attacked Seth, who was acting so darn strangely…

The four of us were sitting around the kitchen table, going over blue prints that Harlan had so graciously emailed us right after Jack called him, when he announced that we were leaving right away. "Yeah, Alex, we've got to go now," Jack answered unusually gruffly. I could tell almost immediately that something was bothering him. "We've already been over our plan and the layout, so that shouldn't be a problem."

I was about to tell him that we would probably be better off waiting to break into the facility early in the morning the next day, but Seth added quickly and firmly before I could, "It is urgent that we infiltrate the facility and rescue Nick as quickly as possible."

Just when I figured that it was hopeless—that I wasn't about to be able to make either of them see that their plan didn't make any sense—Sara glanced over at me sympathetically. Clearing her throat, she said softly, "I do not think this is a good idea."

"And why is that?" Seth snapped angrily, glaring over at his sister with a vicious look on his face that I never expected he could even make. "It is why we are here, and we need…"

Groaning exasperatedly, Sara growled angrily, "Seth, it can wait until tomorrow! It does not make any sense to rush all the way there now, and you must remember what happened last time we tried to infiltrate that facility in broad day light." I was surprised at how frustrated Sara seemed because last time the two seemed so in synch. At that moment, it was almost as if they were each trying to sabotage the other.

Seth opened his mouth to answer her, but, fortunately, Jack beat him to the punch. "Sara's right. We'll go tomorrow, but we'll stay at a motel up that way tonight."

I had to sigh with relief when Jack sided with Sara because I knew that we were not going to throw ourselves into something stupid just because we could. I glanced over at Seth to see how he was taking Jack's decision and wasn't at all surprised to see that he was glaring at him, his blue eyes filled with a cold, though controlled, rage. But he didn't say anything.

Once again, I was about to say something—I had to try to make Seth understand that this was what we really had to do—when I was interrupted by Jimmy, who came running into the room. "I'm coming with you!" he exclaimed, an actual smile on his face that, I knew, was directed at Sara, who was smiling back at him. And then he looked over at Seth, his smile replaced with a threatening sneer, and growled, "And you're not stopping me."

For a moment, we all just sat there in an awkward silence, waiting for the inevitable fight that was about to happen. Except, Seth didn't explode like we were all expecting—Sara had even reached over and taken his hand, a warning look on her face. No, a small, sad smile just formed on his face and he muttered darkly, "It is your funeral."

It was then I had to wonder what we were getting ourselves in to…

Sara 

"Seth," I prodded my brother gently in the back, trying to wake him up because I needed to talk to him. When he did not respond—all he did was continue to snore softly, unaware that I was there and desperately needed for him to wake up—I shoved him even harder and said sharply, "Seth, wake up."

That method was effective because Seth groaned, and, after his eyes fluttered open and he saw it was me who had awoken him, muttered mutinously, "What do you want? I was trying to sleep."

As I practically pushed him out of bed, I growled, "We need to talk." When he, after stumbling to his feet because my sudden violence must have caught him off guard, just glared at me, I added, "Immediately."

"Fine," Seth muttered, and I quickly led him out of the small motel room we were sharing with Jack, Alex and Jimmy. I have to admit to being very scared because, honestly, I did not know at that point what I was really up against. However, I knew I had to confront Seth before we infiltrated the facility because I needed to have the whole story so I knew what we were up against. I could tell—even though he had grown quite good at stopping me from reading his thoughts—that he was hiding something from all of us. And I was not about to allow him to hide something from me…

"What do you want?" Seth asked the moment the door shut softly behind us. As he leaned up against the railing, he looked right at me with a look on his face that betrayed that he was more confused than angry.

"Seth, I know that you are hiding something." He was about to cut me off—to tell me he was only worried about the prophecy, I knew—but I did not let him. "And I know it has nothing to do with the prophecy. What is it? I cannot, in good faith, go into this mission without having all of the facts."

For a moment, I was convinced that my brother was just going to storm away without telling me anything. To my surprise, his eyes just darkened and he looked fairly concerned. Finally, after a moment of prolonged silence where we just stood there in the darkness of the early morning, he said softly, "It does not concern you. I am sorry, Sara. I want to tell you…" He paused, and I was shocked to see that his eyes were glassy with tears, and continued, "But I cannot in good conscience let you bear this burden as well."

Seeing him cry was difficult for me. I did not know what to do, and I could not believe what I was seeing. My legs seemed to be moving on their own accord before my mind started to function properly because the next thing I knew I was hugging my brother. I still could not find the proper words to comfort him or coax him into telling me the painful truth he was hiding, but at least I was there for him. Soon after I started hugging him, he pushed me away, and, looking at me with this miserable expression on his face, he walked away.

I did not go after him even though I should have. I just watched him head down the open-air corridor…All I could do was try to determine what he could be possibly be hiding from me before it was too late.

Kyra 

"How're you feeling, Dan?" I asked as I slid into the chair at his bedside early in the morning. The day before had been a long day—largely because I was worried about him and had to help with the dissection of the most recently terminated subject. Because of the nature of his injuries, he was being treated at our facility and not a hospital. So I figured that maybe he'd want some company, and I really did want to check up on him.

Groaning weakly, Dan still managed to answer, "I'm a'ight, Kyra. It coulda been worse, ya know?"

Remembering the image of him lying on the ground, the bloodthirsty alien standing over him—about to finish the job, I knew—I had to agree with him. Even though that memory was coursing through me, I was able to smile at him and say, "I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too," Dan laughed, a smile beginning to form on his face. Then he continued, after looking at me suspiciously for a moment, "Ya know it ain't yer fault none, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I made myself say nonchalantly even though I wanted to thank him for pointing what I needed to hear. I honestly did blame myself for what had happened to him, and it filled me with a great relief to hear that he didn't think it was my fault. Deciding it was best to change the subject, I grinned and exclaimed, "They killed the alien that hurt you. The stupid animal deserved it, after all."

I was surprised that the news that the alien that almost killed him was dead didn't make him happy. Instead, his face fell and he muttered, "'Course they done. They don't know no better."

Largely because what he said shocked me, I blurted out, "How can you say that about the alien that almost killed you, Dan?"

I didn't understand what he could be possibly thinking, and, when he snickered, I was even more confused. Looking up at me—I couldn't help but stare at the gash that now crossed his cheek—he said sarcastically, "Well, Kyra, ya ain't gonna git it none, so I ain't gonna bother tryin' to 'plain it to ya 'cause…'cause it don't matter none to people like ya."

"What's that supposed to mean, Dan?" I ask, more curious than angry at him. I had always wondered why he worked here when, as far as I could tell, he was an alien sympathizer.

He was about to answer that but never got the chance to. Because the alarm went off, and he just exclaimed, a stunned look on his face, "But that cain't be none!"

"What can't be?" I asked, a horrible dread beginning to fill me.

"Nobody breaks in…" he answered, his voice filled with fear. And I had never been more afraid in my life…

Jimmy

"Stay with me," Sara yelled over the loud whirring of the alarm as we ran down the long hallway. I didn't answer back; I was focusing on just running as fast as I could and keeping up with the others. Ahead of us, Alex and Jack were supporting the guy that Sara and her stupid brother had come to rescue, Nick. Leading the way, of course, was Sara's stupid brother.

I felt like I was going to throw up but kept going anyway, staying with Sara. I knew there was really nothing I could do to protect her—she, after all, had superpowers (that, from what I heard her muttering to her brother weren't working) and I didn't—but I still wanted to help her and make up for my mistake. If it weren't for me, we would've probably made a clean get away. But I tripped an alarm when we were first getting Nick out of his holding cell by stepping on a sensor in the doorway, and that was that.

When I heard footsteps behind us, I turned around for a second to see what the heck was going on. I almost really threw up when I saw that there were a bunch of soldiers behind us. Sara looked over her shoulder and, seeing what I saw, yelled, "Run!"

But when we turned the corner, there were more soldiers. Skidding to a stop so I wouldn't run into the others, I knew we were surrounded. This is all my fault, I thought miserably, as the soldiers closed in around us.

"It is not your fault, Jimmy," Sara whispered as she grabbed my hand. Even though she was smiling at me, I knew she didn't mean it. They're all going to die because of me, I had to think, and all I wanted was for them to let them go and take me.

"Don't shoot!" A gruff, mean voice yelled over all the chaos. I figured it was the boss, but, if it was, it didn't seem to matter to the soldiers because, all of a sudden and for no apparent reason, one of them fired right at Sara and me.

I braced myself to die, and I felt Sara grab my hand tighter. But the bullets never got to us. Because, out of nowhere, Seth pushed us out of the way…

"Don't shoot!" I heard the voice scream again, and, luckily, everybody listened. Even though I knew that lots of people were talking and yelling all around me, all I cared about was Sara.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I got to my feet and reached down to help Sara get up. She didn't answer me. She didn't even look up at me.

For a moment, I didn't know what was wrong. And when Sara screamed, I knew what had happened, and I couldn't believe it…

_~Five months ago~ _

_But nobody breaks in, he thought frantically as he followed the other soldiers as quickly as he possibly could. The sirens were whirring frantically, and he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he had been assigned to the patrol that was going to see what exactly had broken into the facility. _

_Turning the corner, he saw something that would be forever seared into his memory. A huge, black, robot-like creature was standing in the corridor. And, suddenly, a huge fireball shot out of the gun on its hand. _

_He barely had the time to dive out of the way. When the creature strode by—not even seeming to care about all the destruction it had caused—he played dead so that it wouldn't kill him. _

_But nobody breaks in, was all he thought… _

_Ooh, cliff-hanger! Thanks for reviewing guys! This story is no longer on hold! _

_~Moore12~ _


End file.
